Return ticket to seventh heaven
by Mana et compagnie
Summary: Un instant, l'idée de lui dire que je venais de prendre un billet aller-retour pour le septième ciel m'effleura...


Salut les gens !

Aujourd'hui, je m'attaque à massacrer la merveilleuse série qu'est Sherlock, avec cette petite fiction

Johnlock. Rien de bien long, ni de très prétentieux. Juste un délire écrit à 1h du mat', et fini à l'arrache le lendemain.

Passons au crédit :

_Disclaimer :_ Les personnages et leur univers appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la BBC, Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss.

_Rating :_ Hum... on va dire K+.

Voilà. C'est tout. Je vous laisse vous faire saigner les yeux à coup de fer blanc ! *sourire d'ange*

On se retrouve en bas.

**Return ticket to seventh heaven.**

Brume. Brouillard. Humide. Pluie. Liquide. Couler. Écoulement. Son. Musique. Apaisant. Détente des muscles. Paupières qui se ferment. Qui se rouvrent. Découverte de l'espace sous un autre angle. Brume, encore.

Main qui se lève. Muscles qui se contractent. Ombre de la main sur les yeux. Pupilles qui se dilatent. Observent les contours difformes. Captent la lumière. Clignent aussi. Trop de lumière. Les muscles se relâchent. La main retombe. Sensation engourdie du vieux fauteuil.

Les yeux qui se referment. Encore. Se rouvrent. Encore.

Chaque battement de cils, une nouvelle découverte de l'environnement.

Chaque battement de cils, un rajout de couleur. De forme. De son.

Échos. Murmures. Litanie. Mélodie. Chant.

Chant du vent dans la fenêtre mal fermée. Mèche bouclée qui effleure le visage.

Sensations engourdies. Envolées au profit d'un doux abandon.

Sensation de voler. Peu à peu se soulever du sol. Dégager de cette pièce qui sent la fumée et les produit chimiques. Abandonner son corps. S'affranchir de ses contraintes.

Décoller.

Se mélanger avec la texture du vieux fauteuil.

S'y fondre. S'y confondre. S'y perdre.

Rejoindre une autre dimension. Pleine de couleurs qui éclatent et niquent les yeux. Même s'ils sont fermés depuis longtemps. Pleine de sons. Assourdissants. Qui résonnent dans mon esprit. Le font frémir. Frisonner. Vibrer. Trembler.

Le détruisent. Peu à peu. Pierre par pierre. Pensée par pensée.

Emportent ma raison. Loin. Là ou je ne peut l'atteindre.

J'essaie de lever le bras, pour l'attraper malgré tout.

Les noms des muscles à actionner m'échappent. J'essaie désespérément de les retenir. Mais ils s'en vont. S'envolent. Rejoignent ma raison. La percutent. L'envoient un peu plus loin encore.

Mais j'essaye. Je réessaye. Encore. Encore. Encore.

Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Quatre fois. Cinq. Six. Sept. Huit. Neuf. Dix...

Je me met à compter à voix haute. D'un voix pâteuse. Guère plus qu'un murmure. Un souffle mal articulé.

Ma gorge est sèche. Mes lèvres craquelées. Mes muscles atrophiés. Mon corps paralysé.

Mes yeux ouverts. Grands ouverts. Fixes. Immobiles. Secs. L'air enfumé les brûlent, mais je suis dans l'incapacité de les fermer. J'ai l'impression qu'il vont fondre.

Les couleurs ne sont plus là. Juste la brume.

Teinté d'obscurité. De lumière. De particules en suspend. De fumée blanche.

Et le silence.

-Sherlock !?

Brisé.

Une porte qui s'ouvre. Un cri. Un sac qui s'écrase au sol. Des pas précipités. Une main sur mon épaule.

Secousses.

Je proteste d'une voix faible.

-Regarde moi !

Mes yeux traînent dans le vide, recherchent quelque chose à quoi s'accrocher.

Une main à la peau un peu sèche attrape mon visage. Le ramène vers celui de son propriétaire.

Mes yeux s'accrochent aux siens. Clignent enfin. À plusieurs reprises. Ça fait mal. Mais ils doivent s'assurer de ce qu'ils voient.

John.

Cheveux blond. Cernes sous les yeux. Sourcil froncé. Regard inquiet. Réprobateur. Furieux. Triste. Fatigué.

Un lourd soupir sort de ses lèvres. Souffle qui s'échoue sur ma joue.

Nerfs qui se remettent péniblement en marche. Qui envoient trop doucement l'information au cerveau.

Qui me fait redescendre. Qui me fait reprendre pied. Trop doucement. Trop vite aussi.

Les textures qui se séparent. La conscience qui réintègre le corps. La raison qui redescend. S'infiltre par mes lèvres entrouvertes. Ainsi que les noms des muscles à activer pour lever le bras.

John s'active autour de moi. Cherche ce que j'ai pu ingérer durant son absence. Tu ne le trouveras pas. Je ne suis pas un idiot John. Loin de là. Je suis un génie.

Tu te mets à crier. Inutile. Ennuyeux.

Regard noir. J'ai du parler à voix haute. Tant pis.

Tu ouvres les fenêtres. La lumière m'aveugle. Je gémis faiblement. Ferme la !

Apparemment, là, aucun son n'est sorti de ma bouche.

J'essaie de me lever. J'y arrive plutôt bien. Muscles qui se tendent. Tendons qui tirent les articulations. Sensation du sol sous mes pieds. Je tangue un peu. Le centre de gravité se stabilise.

Pas assez vite. Je fais un pas. John me saisit par les épaules.

-Ne te lève pas.

-Merci John, mais je ne suis pas en sucre.

Ma voix est rauque.

Je le repousse vivement avec mon bras.

-Des nouvelles de l'enquête ? Non, se serait trop beau!

Je ponctue ma phrase d'un théâtral mouvement du bras. Qui me fait perdre l'équilibre. Je me rattrape à une table. Puis me redresse vivement.

-Rien n'avance quand je ne suis pas là.

Nouveau mouvement du bras. Aucun déséquilibre cette fois. Centre gravitationnel stabilisé. Bien.

-Je suppose que je vais encore devoir venir les aider!

Je marche vers un siège, et attrape mon manteau. J'ai à peine enfilé une manche, que John me saisit par les épaules.

Je me tourne vers lui. Il a l'air furieux. Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

-Sherlock. Assied toi, et dis moi tout de suite ce que tu as...

Il s'interrompt soudain. Il était temps. Je me redresse, et finit d'enfiler mon manteau. Je me précipite vers la porte, et dévale les escaliers en criant à John de se dépêcher.

Un instant, l'idée de lui dire que je venais d'avaler un billet aller-retour pour le septième ciel m'effleura, mais j'y renonçais assez vite.

Il semble trop occupé à accepter le fait que je vienne de l'embrasser pour le faire taire.

**Not realy end.**

Voilà. Je comprend ce que vous ressentez. Tenez *vous tend un couteau*. Faites vous plaisir.

Plus sérieusement ! Si vous pouviez me donner vos avis, ce serait avec grand plaisir, qu'il soit positif ou négatif (tant que c'est pas insultant).

Allez ! Salut bande de cookie des neiges ! *se sauve en courant*


End file.
